


Hand to Hand

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Saladin believes that the Guardian needs some extra hand to hand combat.  He's not quite prepared the wager Siobhan prepares.





	Hand to Hand

Siobhan grinned as she approached Felwinter Peak. The frigid temperatures never kept her away for long. Ever since dealing with SIVA, it had quickly become one of her favorite places. She enjoyed joking with Shiro and listening to Tyra’s stories. Her favorite was the one of Lady Efrideet throwing Saladin. There had been tears running down her face by the end of it. Saladin had kept his professional distance but it never bothered Siobhan.

The pain of losing the Iron Lords was a heavy burden to bear, she could hardly blame him for not wanting to get attached to another one. Her induction into the Iron Lords had been a shock. She’d expected congratulations and a few accolades, the same as when she defeated Oryx alongside her fireteam and friends. When he’d handed her the sword, she’d been shocked. Too stunned to react normally, she’d gone along with it. Though the nickname, _Little Wolf,_ was still annoying. She was certainly younger than Saladin, but that didn’t mean she was naïve. Her own brushes with battle left her just as scarred as the burly Iron Lord.

The high-pitched _yip_ brought her out of her reverie and the grin widened on her face. Another reason she absolutely loved coming to the Peak was the creatures currently running towards her. A few other Guardians leapt out of the way as the wolves barreled through the crowds. She braced herself and barely heard Shiro’s chuckle before being tackled. One Titan started forward until Shiro shook his head. Siobhan poked her head up and laughed as she ruffled the fur.

“You know he hates it when they do that right?” Shiro watched as Siobhan stood with the wolves all begging for attention.

“I know.” The Exo threw back his head and laughed. The Awoken Hunter glanced around and Shiro muffled his laugh.

“He’s in the temple right now.” He couldn’t muffle the laughter as she snapped her fingers at the missed chance. “You are the only Guardian I know that enjoys tormenting an Iron Lord.”

“What can I say? I like danger.” Siobhan joked as she knelt and gave the wolves the attention they were demanding from her.

“As undisciplined as ever I see.” Siobhan grinned without looking up as the Titan joined them. The wolves whined as they avoided eye contact. “Pitiful. You are warriors.”

“But adorable warriors.” Siobhan murmured as she scratched one’s neck. The wolf sighed and laid his head on Siobhan’s shoulder, casting an apologetic glance at Saladin. Shiro coughed to disguise his laugh at Saladin’s glare at the wolf.

“You require more training Little Wolf.” Saladin informed Siobhan. She didn’t bother to hide the eye roll and threw a look over her shoulder.

“I didn’t come here to see _you_.” She snorted as she turned back and stroked the wolf’s fur. “I come to see these lovelies. If I need more training I’ll let Nevia drag me to the Crucible.” The wolf’s tongue lolled as she hit a good spot on his back.

“This isn’t an option.” Saladin crossed his arms as she grumbled but rose. She mirrored his stance and glared at him with those piercing eyes of hers. They glowed with the inner fire she possessed, and it made his gut clench when she turned them on him. She was quick with a smile for Shiro and even the wolves, but rarely for him. He treasured them more when he did receive them. “You are an Iron Lord and you need to be prepared for any eventuality.” He saw her shoulders slump on the sigh and stood up to look up at him.

“Fine. What’s this training you want me to do?” She saw Shiro out of the corner of her eye shaking his head but she didn’t pay him any mind. She followed Saladin into the temple and into one of the side rooms, it was set up for training. “Impressive.”

“We will be strengthening your hand to hand skills.” He heard the groan and suppressed the smile. Hunters weren’t known for their physical strength like Titans were. Once she got to the point where she could lift weights to _his_ standard, he’d slack off just a bit with the training. Until then, he had to make sure she was prepared for anything. “Now, we will not be wearing armor this time.”

“If you just wanted to get me naked, all you had to do was ask.” Siobhan teased even as her heart rate climbed at the thought. She heard his strangled sound and figured she’d gone too far, again. “Sorry. I get told I’m far too flippant all the time by Zavala.” Siobhan grinned at him before she began to pop the armor seals on her chest piece. She peeled off the rest of her armor, and debated about her under armor. She finally decided it wasn’t worth it to keep it on and stripped it off. Arawn floated beside her and studied the scars that riddled her body. He noted the new bruise on her side from a skirmish with a Fallen right before arriving at the Peak. He fretted over it as she assured him it was fine.

Saladin pushed the image of the Hunter naked from his mind as he also removed his armor. This brought their strength down to the basics. Just muscle and brain against another’s. This would give him a baseline to judge what to improve with the Hunter. He’d have to keep this attraction to her leashed. He turned and saw her talking with her Ghost. She was relaxed as she spoke to the Ghost, her posture signaled she didn’t sense danger when around him. Her body was lean but he detected the muscle there. The scars crisscrossed her batch in a brutal manner. The urge to trace the scars had him curling his fingers into his palm. Some were jagged and some looked like bullets had pierced her skin. She wore plain black utilitarian clothing under her under armor, the stretchy fabric clung to her like a second skin.

“Are you ready Siobhan?” She looked up at the sound of her name. Her mouth went dry and Arawn fluttered around her in worry. The man was a work of art. It should be illegal to look that good in those pants. She wasn’t going to be able to concentrate on the fight at all, this was going to hurt. _But what a way to go._

“Yep. Where do you want me?” Siobhan asked as she fully turned to face him. He inclined his head towards a spot on the floor with an inscrutable expression on his face. “Want to make a little wager? Keeps things interesting.” Siobhan had her hands loosely on her hips as she stretched her calves.

“What do you have in mind Little Wolf?” He saw her shoulder stiffen at the nickname and chuckled at how predictable that was.

“The winner can ask one boon of the loser. Just one thing.” Siobhan rolled her shoulders and warmed up her arms. Her eyes narrowed as she saw him mulling it over in his head.

“All right. These terms are acceptable. Shall we begin?” The anticipation of a boon sent heat licking along his limbs. She hadn’t specified what kind of terms they’d be, so the boon could be anything. His gaze slid down to her lips as the thought of what they’d feel and taste like flitted through his mind. His body tightened in need. Saladin shifted into a fighting stance as Siobhan smiled at him. He was impressed with her relaxed posture as she moved her feet into position.

“Let’s.” Siobhan’s grin turned feral as she detected the minute shift of his muscles and dodged the blow. Her body heated at the thought of being caught by the Titan. She’d been attracted to him since the first Iron Banner event he’d run at the Tower. That voice, those hands, and then she’d seen him in action. The perfect trifecta for her. Siobhan sighed mentally as she quieted the ache between her legs. If she won she’d knew what she’d request. She just had to make sure she won. Her knee came up into his midsection, and he grabbed her knee.

“First one whose back touches the floor loses.” Saladin told her as he threw her. She twisted in mid-throw and she bounced off her hands. “Impressive.” Pride in her abilities stirred within him, even as it fanned the flames burning in his belly. Saladin tried to grab her again but she was quicker than he anticipated. She slipped away from his fingers and sprung forward around him. Hunters were known for their agility, but she had a long way to go to beat him. He turned as well, anticipating the blow that she was surely sending his way. There was nothing there and that gave him pause. Where did the Hunter go?

Siobhan grinned as she slipped past him. She quickly leapt towards the wall and pushed off with her feet. She grabbed the beam up above and pulled herself up. One thing she prided herself on, it was her silence when moving. She’d had to learn when dealing with Oryx and the Hive on the Moon. She waited until he turned around and then swung down.

Suddenly two legs swung down from the ceiling, slamming into his chest. He lost his balance and the breath left his lungs as he landed flat on his back. She crouched over him, legs on either side of his waist. “Miss me?” That grin on her face, that triumphant smile that shot fire in his veins. The image of her pressed against him would be seared into his mind. Only thin cloth separated her from him, and it took everything in him to focus on her face. How had she gotten the upper hand? How the hell did she get up to the rafters?

“It appears you’ve won our wager. What is this boon you wish?” Saladin waited for her to ask. It was probably something to do with the wolves. Likely she’d ask for a wolf or some such thing. His heart hammered in his chest as she settled her weight on her knees, bringing her body into contact with his. Her fingers reached out and stroked his cheek, her face softening and a look of longing filled her eyes.

“A kiss. I’d like to kiss you Lord Saladin.” Siobhan gave him a weak smile. Her own heart was racing from a combination of nerves and heat. The heat that licked along her veins like an electric current. The rough feel of his beard under her fingers stoked the fire in her body. She knew there was a possibility that he could reject her, but she hoped that he wouldn’t. The solid feel of him beneath her, the _heat_ he gave off, fed her desire. He smelled of sweat, smoke, and raw power. She longed to run her fingers over his chest, mapping his body. His chest was sprinkled with dark hair, threaded with silver.

Shock froze him for a moment. Her boon was a kiss? He’d get to feel her, to taste her. One hand went to her hip and the other drove into her hair as he pulled her down. His lips covered hers in a heated kiss. Her curves pressed against his body. Her taste exploded on his tongue as he swept his inside her mouth. Her groan rumbled against his chest as she tightened her hold on him. Heat speared his belly as the scent of her wrapped around him. His hand tightened on her hip, before it slid around to cup her ass.

Siobhan melted into his touch, the taste of him was branded in her memory now. The reality was so much better than fantasy. His lips pulled away, ripping a soft whimper of need from her throat. Disappointment burned, bitter and hot, in her belly but she’d only asked for one kiss. The room flipped and she suddenly found herself flat on her back, with a very large, solid male body pressed against her own. She couldn’t stop the moan as her arms came up around his neck.

“Now it appears that I am the victor.” The shudder went through her as he turned his lips against her ear. “Does the wager still stand?” She nodded as her head fell to the side to let his lips graze her neck. “I can’t hear you.”

“Yes!” She gasped as her hands slid over his back when his teeth caught her earlobe and tugged gently.

“Then for my boon, I want one night with you Siobhan.” Saladin murmured in her ear and the heat spread languidly through her body.

“Yes, please.” She pressed her lips against his neck, savoring the feel of him as his hands roamed over her body. Her back arched as he tugged off the bra, and her moan filled the room as his hands cupped her breasts. His thumbs grazed her nipples, sending heat spiraling through her. Her Light reached out and brushed against his skin as she felt the tension build in her body. He shifted and slid down her body, until he took one of her nipples in his mouth. Siobhan cried out and clutched at his shoulders. He slid her pants down and she lifted her hips to help him.

Her needy groan shot liquid heat through him. He was losing himself in the feel and taste of her. He let his hands sweep down her body to cup her core. She was already ready for him, and he fought against the urge to bury himself in her right then. He wanted her to fall apart around him first, to hear her call out his name as she broke. His mouth followed his hands, pressing light kisses against her trembling belly. Words of need spilled from her lips and made him chuckle.

“Oh Gods. Do that again!” Siobhan cried out and he looked up at her surprised. His lips curled in a devilish smile and he slid his hands under her to cup her hips. He tilted them up and held firm when they bucked as his tongue slid against her. Her Light sparked against him, the purple Void gliding against him in a caress.

Siobhan threw her head back as she felt his tongue press flat against her clit. She felt her body overflowing with want, her Light was bursting with it. The pleasure built layer upon layer, that pinnacle just out of reach as Saladin leisurely explored her body. She gasped as his hand let go of her hip and he slid a finger into her. Her hands scrambled for purchase as he hit a spot inside her that had stars bursting behind her eyes. Pleas spilled from her lips as he kept her skirting the edge.

“I can’t hear you. What do you want?” He turned his head, letting his beard scrape the sensitive skin on her inner thigh. He added another finger to the one inside of her.

“I want.” Siobhan groaned as she felt the wave of heat blast her, but he withdrew his fingers. “I want you inside of me as I come. Please!” Siobhan cried out as she put her hands over her eyes. She heard the rustling fabric and then his hands closed over her wrists, gently lifting them away from her eyes.

“Never be embarrassed with me.” Saladin murmured. “I want to see those eyes that burn as if a fire is within you as I take you to the edge and over.” His lips captured hers as he entered her in a slow glide. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she felt stretched, full. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his tongue dipped between her lips. One hand reached between them to stroke against her hidden nub and he began to move.

Siobhan slid her tongue against his, tasting herself on him was heady. His Light sparked against hers, the need simmering in it. Hers reached out and melded with it, as she felt the pleasure building tighter in her body. He flicked her clit one last time and she felt the dam break. Her back arched as the pleasure exploded inside her. She cried out his name like a benediction as the stars burst behind her eyes. The waves rolled over her and she felt him stiffen and pulse inside of her. His forehead rested against hers as they tried to drag in air. Saladin rolled to the side, taking her with him, their legs tangled together.

“I never pictured you for a cuddler Lord Saladin.” Siobhan draped an arm over his waist as she snuggled closer to the heat that fell off him in waves. His arm curled over her and his fingers brushed over the jagged scar that went across her back. They traced it from the origin point by her shoulder to her hip where it ended.

“What caused that?” If she didn’t know him, she’d swear he was sleepy. Siobhan tilted her head to look up at him.

“The Templar from the Vault of Glass. I shoved one of my fireteam out of the way and caught the Templar attack.” Siobhan told him. She gave in to the urge and ran her fingers along his chest, reveling in the shiver that went through him.

“And this one?” Saladin brushed against another scar, this one was star shaped and on her shoulder.

“That one was from the Ascendant realm. I got it from a Taken Vandal.” Siobhan murmured. “Asshole caught me in a melee.” She let her fingers trail down his chest, following the thin trail of hair down his navel. She heard a warning rumble from Saladin but that didn’t stop her questing fingers. They closed around him, already stirring again. She grinned as he flipped her onto her back again, and gasped as he slid inside of her once again.

“You will be the death of me.” Saladin murmured against her neck.

“What a way to go though huh?” Siobhan sighed as his fingers worked their magic again. He seemed to know without words that she needed lighter touches so not to overstimulate her body. His exploration of her body this time was thorough. He found the spots on her body that made her moan and tremble. Gently pulling the hair at her nape made her moan and arch her hips against him, and a gentle nip on her shoulder was enough to have her sighing his name. The heat built slowly but steady. When the stars burst behind her eyes, it wasn’t as intense but lasted far longer.

“Sleep for a while Little Wolf. We have all night.” Saladin murmured against her hair as they lay entwined again. She glared at him for the name again but she didn’t want to spoil the mood. Exhaustion weighed her eyes and she let herself drift off for a short time in his arms. For the first time in a very long time, the nightmares stayed at bay.


End file.
